Gestures
by indismero
Summary: When a tiny kitten shows up outside Hawke's window one morning, she knows a mage in Darktown that might appreciate the little ball of fluff. One-shot.


_Because I'll just be honest here - I really, really want to give Anders a kitten. A little one-shot written as something to help get my writing juices flowing again, and to break up the monotony of only writing Elder Scrolls stories. I do have more Dragon Age stories in the works, and please, I would love to know if anyone is interested in reading them. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy! :3_

* * *

It had been Abomination's howling that had jerked Lorelei out of a deep, much-needed sleep just before the break of dawn. She smashed an overly fluffed pillow down over her head to drown out the sound of her dog's enthusiastic jumping, and when the awful sound of his claws dragging on stone caused her to tense and clench her jaw, she knew it was time to go find out what exactly was causing him to make such a ruckus. As she clambered out of bed, bare feet shuffling across the icy floor, she muttered a series of curses under her breath.

"Easy there, boy," she mumbled groggily as she reached up, sliding her fingers underneath his collar. Her tugging was insistent, yet gentle, as she pulled the mabari away from the window so that she could see just what had gotten him so riled up. Her breath fogged the chilled glass as she leaned in, squinted eyes straining to see through the large droplets of dew that obscured her view. Rubbing away at the clouded glass with the sleeve of her robe, she inhaled sharply when she saw a furry little creature.

Perched on the weathered stone windowsill outside was a tiny, quaking ball of fur, and as she leaned in, flinching as her forehead made contact with the cold, damp glass, she realized it was a kitten.

"Scoot," she commanded, using her foot to nudge Abomination aside so that she could plant herself firmly in front of the large window. As she threw open the latches, she briefly thought to call for Varric, or for Bodahn, or anyone to help her hoist it up, but quickly brushed the inclination aside. With a loud grunt, a sound all too similar to the ones Aveline made when cleaving a man in half, she pushed the window up and quickly reached out for the animal, wasting no time in scooping up the mewling, scraggly mess.

She stepped back, inspecting the little cat clutched tightly to her chest in the bleary light of dawn that had begun to creep over Kirkwall, seeping in through the sliver of a window. "Let's get you cleaned up," she murmured, sliding the window shut before setting off towards the kitchens to find a small washbasin.

* * *

"Do you think he'll like him?" Lorelei asked, tilting her head towards the small, sleep ball of fluff she had cradled in her arms.

"Who?"

"Anders," she replied, giving a faint, exasperated huff as she holds up the kitten to inspect it further. It had been difficult to tell when she had first brought it inside, but once she had washed away the filth and grime of Hightown that had matted its fur, the soft candlelight revealed that it was a mottled grey tabby she held in her hands. "I remember him saying that he missed having a cat around, and that he'd very much like a tabby," she continued, her thumb beginning to trace lazy circles underneath the animal's chin. "Besides, he can't stay here. I think Abomination would just devour her as soon as one of us turned our backs."

Varric gave a cackle and shook his head. "Maybe that's why you shouldn't have named your Mabari Abomination, sweetheart." He laughed again after she sent an exaggerated, playful scowl in his direction, before moving on. "Blondie? Of course he'll like him. I don't see why he wouldn't."

"Good," she yawned, reaching one hand up to cover her mouth, catching a glimpse of the raw, jagged red lines that raced across her hands and forearms. The little cat hadn't been too thrilled about the bath it received, and as soon as she dunked it into the water, it turned into a twisting, writhing blur of fur, exceptionally sharp claws leaving thin crimson streaks that blossomed and ran in their wake. She yanked the sleeves of her robes down to cover the remnants of the little cat's fury. "I think I'll go take her down to him now."

* * *

After she had presented him with the ball of fur that had sleepily blinked at them a few times before quickly dozing off in her arms again, Anders stared at the kitten, one palm pressed against his cheek as he quietly contemplated the situation, occasionally glancing up to meet her bright green eyes.

"I just recalled you saying how much you missed having a cat around, and well, I thought…" As Anders continued to remain silent, she gave an awkward cough.

"What, do you not like it, Blondie? You know, Hawke had to fight off a horde of demons to rescue that little fellow from a burning building. She tore off the door with her bare hands so she could reach it in time," Varric interjected, throaty voice breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"No, I do, it's just that…," Anders' voice trailed off as he searched for the right words. It wasn't often that he was on the receiving end of gestures like this. Gestures that were kind, thoughtful, and meaningful. Gestures that served as evidence that _someone_ was listening to what he said; even if the words he was voicing were as mundane as the desire for a feline companion. "No, Hawke, it's perfect," he replied, eyes crinkling at the corners as a genuine, elated smile stretched across his face. "Thank you."


End file.
